15 Minutes Waiting Out in the rain
by Nickjayyislove
Summary: Just read if you're a niley fan xD  i already upload this one on my youtube account


-15 Minute Together Waiting Out The Rain-

Miley : (talking to Demi on the phone) What..? You can't go with me..? Why..?

Demi : I can't..my cold getting worst..I' sorry Miles..(cough feeling bad) But I know you can do it

Miley : Ow..i don't think I can do it by my self..i think I just go home..

Demi : No ! We've been planning to do this since last week,Mi,please..just confess it already,I know you liked him..

Miley : (sigh) I guess so..i think I'll go..Okay,get well soon Dems..Love you

Demi : Thanks..and good luck..P.S I love you more (hangs up)

Miley : (hangs up and sigh) You can do this Miley ! (searching for someone) Where is Liam..?

Liam : (being crowded by many girls)

Miley : (sees him and try to walk to him,but scared so she just turn around and walk away to sit down on the bench)

Miley POV

The first time I saw him is a half year ago,my best friend Demi invite me to go watch a baseball game at another school then I saw him and a got a huge crush on him,so here I am to confess that I like him..

Miley : (sigh) well I guess I have to give it to one of his friends and ask him sen this to him..

Nick : (searching for his brother Joe but didn't see him and sigh) I guess I have to walk home..she must be with some random girls..(about to walks away)

Miley : Hey I think he knows Liam..(stand up and shout) hey you!

Nick : (turn around and pointo himself) Me..?

Miley : Yeah you..(walks to him and give him the gift)

Nick : (he though that gift is for him and smile) Thanks..

Miley : Oh sorry..it's not for you actually,it's for liam..can you send this to him..?

Nick : Oh..Why can't you jst give this to him on your own..?

Miley : (embarrassed and stay quiet)

Nick : (feel kinda bad for her and sigh) Okay..i'll help you send this to him..What's your name..? (smile)

Miley : Miley Stewart..You can call me Miley..(smile) Thanks your so kind..i really appreciated that..

Nick : Don't mention it Miley..So,uh see you around (smile and walks away)

Miley : (smile at how kind he is and walks out the building and sees liam)

Liam : (waiting for someone outside the building with his hand in his pocket)

Miley : (about to walk to him to say Hi)

Nicole : (Walk past Miley and hug Liam tightly)

Liam : Hey girlfriend..(kisses her and walk away with his hand around her waist)

Miley : (her heart break and a tears escape from her blue eyes,runs away quickly and calls Demi)

Demi : hello..? (cough)

Miley : hey..(sobbing) He got a girlfriend Dems..I'm so stupid..I feel so dumb..of course he got one,he's popular..and I'm not..

Demi : (cough and feel bad for her) Oww..i am so sorry Miles..I don't know..i hope I can be there with you..but I can't..i so sorry..(cough)

Miley : (wipe away her tears) It's okay..it's not your fault

Demi : Have you give the gift yet..? Cause I kinda slipped a Love note in it..sorry Miles..(feels really bad)

Miley : What..? Demi ! (kinda mad)

Demi : (feels really bad and regret it) I'm so sorry..please firgive me..i'm such a bad friends..

Miley : (sigh) It's okay I guess..I'll call you later Dems..Don't foget that I love you..(hangs up still kinda mad)

Demi : (sigh and hangs up) I love you too..I'm sorry..(cough)

Miley : (start walking home but it's raining) Oww..Just my day..(sigh and runs to find a shelter and find one,runs to it and wait for the rain to stop)

Nick : (runs to the place that Miley is standing) Gah ! It's raining..(turns around and sees Miley) Hey Miley..(smile)

Miley : Hey..(still sad)

Nick : What's wrong..? (worried)

Miley : Nothing..Have you send the gift to Liam yet..?

Nick : Uh Yeah..(lying) and he was happy about it..

Miley : Oh..(stay silent and looks down)

Nick : Is there something else..?

Liam : Hey dude..! Taking shelter from the rain huh..? (walking with his arm around Nicole's waist and with his left hand holding the umbrella)

Nick : Uh yeah..

Miley : (looks up and sees Liam and Nicole,trying to ignore them)

Liam : By the way,have you return the gift to that girl,what's her name again..? Milly..? Miley..? Molly..?

Whatever..(laugh)

Miley : (looks at him and looks back at Nick kinda hurt)

Nick : (looks at Miley and give her "I'm so sorry look")

Liam : If I get those too many,Nicole gonna throw a fit a bout it..

Nicole : What did you say babe..?

Liam : Nothing ! well,we have to go now..Bye Nick..Let's go babe..Oh yeah Nick,Don't take an advantage for taking a shelter just for you too flirt with that cute girl..(laugh and walks away with Nicole)

Nick : hey,I'm not like that ! (kinda mad and turn to Miley feel sorry and bad for her) Miley,I'm sorry..

Miley : can you give the gift back to me..?

Nick : Uh yeah..sure..(take it out from his bag and give it to her) I'm sorry Miley..i just don't want you to get hurt..

Miley : It's okay..And thank you..(smile a little) and I'm so stupid I don't know that he got a girlfriend..

Nick : You're not stupid Miley,its not bad to tell a guy that you like him..You will get a great feeling after you tell him right..?

Miley : (surprise by what he's talking) Yeah..Thank you..

Nick : I respect you,your so brave cause you try to tell who's you like..and because I never tell the girl that I have a crush on that I like her..It's kinda lame..(embarrassed)

Miley : Really..? You seems popular..? (shocked)

Nick : Yeah I know..because I'm popular I'm always being confessed..(smile cheseely and laugh)

Miley : (laughing really laugh) You're weird ! and funny

Nick POV

Whoa..her laugh it's amazing..She even looks beautiful when she's soaking wet..(smile)

Nick : I'll take that as compliment..

Miley : It's a compliment..(Take out a towel from the gift bag and give it to him) Your hair wet,wipe it with this..(smile softly)

Nick : But that's for Liam..

Miley : It's okay..You can have it..(smile sweetly) here take this..

Nick : Thanks..(takes it and wpe his hair and looks at her) hey,your hair is wet too..Let me help you wipe your hair..(move closer to her so his face was close to him and wipe her hair gently)

Miley : (her cheek turns really red) Uh..Do you normally do this kind of things..?

Nick : huh..? (let go of her hair and blush looking down) Uh sorry..If someone point it,I really conscious about it)

Miley POV

Whoa..he's super red..This guy he's cute when he's blushing..

Miley : (laugh at him)

Nick : Ughh..You're laughing at me don't you..? Stop it Miles..(tickles her)

Miley : (laughing hard cause Nick's tickles her) Stop it..It's tickles..

Nick : (his phone ring but he press ignore) I'm busy right now..(looks down his phone)

Miley : Huh..? Busy..?But we're just waiting out the rain to stop..

Nick : I know I just want to spent this time with you..(sincere and smile slightly)

Miley : (blushes and looks away)

Nick : (whisper so only he can hear!) I wish the rain never stop..

Miley : (looks at him back)Hey,we've been talking a lot,you know my name..(giggles) but I don't know yours..so,what's yours..?

Nick : (chuckles) It's-

Selena : (Walks past them with an umbrella and notice Nick) Nick..? Is that you..? What are you doing here..?

Nick : I'm waiting for the rain to stop duh !

Selena : Oh,Come on,I have umbrella..Let's go..(motion him to come)

Nick : Uh..(looks at Miley)

Miley : Just go..I'll be fine..(sad but doesn't show him and give him a small smile)

Nick : (smile back but hesitate) Oh okay..Let's go Selena..

Selena : let's go..(smile and walks with Nick)

Nick : can we stop by the coinvenience shop for a minute..?

Selena : Sure..i want to buy some juice too..(smile)

-WITH MILEY-

Miley POV

I wonder if that he's girlfriend..(sigh) It doesn't matter..we're just wait here for the rain to stop..

I don't even know his name..But he's different from the other guys I met..A Good different..

15 minutes waiting out the rain..i hope it would be longer..

5 Minutes Later

Nick : (runs to Miley with an umbrella and smile at her) My name is Nick Lucas..Nice to meet you Miley ..

Miley : Huh..? (looks at him shocked and confused)

Nick : I though you wanna know my name..? It's Nick..

Miley : (still confused) Nick..I though you already go home..?

Nick : Uhm..no,I just go with her so I can buy this umbrella..i don't want to let you stay here alone so that's why..(smile cutely)

Miley : (blushes) Thanks..you're so sweet

Nick : So Miley do you want me to send you home or just wait here for the rain to stop..?

Miley : I think I'm just gonna stay here for a while with you..(smile and blushes)

Nick : Good choice..(stand closer to her and just have their little moment)

THE END

"**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you liked the rain. Always calling for you I'm falling for you now, just like the rain."**


End file.
